Pretty Little Nightmare
by BlondeLittleLiar
Summary: It's the summer before Hanna Marin and her friends become seniors at Rosewood Day High School. With A finally out of their lives, nothing could possibly go wrong... right? A lot can happen in just a few months. Especially in Rosewood. Authors Note: This is my first FanFic. I hope you enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, dark, and silent. I could feel my body become thoroughly exhausted.

I was running. I didn't know where I was, but I knew I was running away from something. Someone.

The person came closer, and I used all of my might to try and get away from the black hooded figure.

But I wasn't fast enough. The person grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was no use. I was suffocating. As I grew weaker, all I could see was Mona's face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and then there was only darkness.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, and looked around.

_Am I dead? _I thought, but as I came back to reality I noticed that I was in my room, safe and sound. It wasn't the first time I've had that dream. Ever since the girls and I discovered that Mona was A, I've had that dream almost every night. I was always being chased. But what confused me was that the black hooded person chasing me in my dreams always changed. This time it was Mona. Sometimes it will be Jenna, or Garrett, and sometimes a face never shows.

I got out of bed and walked over to my vanity. My pores looked bigger than normal, my skin looked dry, and my hair looked like I haven't showered in weeks.

"Oh god, please tell me that this is just another nightmare." I said to myself. Not wanting to look in the mirror any more, I turned away, grabbed my bathrobe, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and smelled coffee, which made me perk right up. Great. I'm turning into Spencer. My mom was at the dining table, typing numbers into a calculator and writing things on a piece of paper. I got a mug, filled it up with coffee, and sat down in the chair next to my mom.

It seemed like she didn't even know I was there. I sipped my coffee mug, and set it on the table.

"Morning." I said trying to sound as upbeat as I could. She jumped, and quickly turned of the calculator and turning the papers over.

"Good morning Hanna! I see that you already got your coffee."

Okay. Something was definitely going on. I pointed to the things she set aside.

"What's that?"

"Just something for work." She looked at her watch. "Speaking of, I better get going."

She stood up, putting the papers in her purse, and kissed my cheek. Once I stood up, I heard the door close.

I let my mind wander to what my mother could have been doing. I definitely didn't think it was something for work.

I decided to deal with this later. I finished drinking my coffee, texted Aria and Spencer to see if they wanted to come over later, and went upstairs to shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Showering helped me feel more awake, and my hair finally looked normal. I walked to my closet, holding the towel that was wrapped around me, and tried to decide on what I was going to wear. After about ten minutes, I finally chose a pink high-low dress with a pair of black wedges. I got dressed, and looked in the mirror.

"I'm Hanna, and I'm fabulous." I said to myself.

I put on my makeup, and made sure my hair was just right. I don't want to look like I just woke up.

I heard a knock on the door, and I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hanna!" Spencer and Aria yelled at the same time.

"Hey!" I laughed. "Come in!"

They stepped in the house, and I closed the door.

"How are you guys?" I asked them, sitting on the couch. I could tell they were both in a good mood. I knew for sure that they didn't have a nightmare last night.

"Great!" Spencer said quickly. "I'm going to be taking classes at Hollis this summer. And Aria got into a really great photography class."

"Okay, how come you guys already have your summer planned out and I'm still here sitting in my house like a piece of Swiss cheese? "

"...Swiss.. cheese..?" Spencer said, while Aria started laughing.

"Maybe you should expand your vocabulary this summer!" Aria said, still laughing.

"Okay, summer is supposed to be fun... I don't want to spend my whole summer looking up newer, longer words. " But that actually wasn't such a bad idea.

We spent hours talking, laughing, and catching up. We were all trying to avoid talking about Mona, Maya, and Garrett. It was nice to relax and have fun. Sometimes we were so happy that we could forget about everything for a while. But my mind would always would wonder to my nightmare. I didn't notice that I was thinking about it so much that I started daydreaming, and Spencer and Aria had to snap me back to reality.

"Awww... did Hanna start thinking about Caleb?" Aria said in a baby voice.

"Yeah... I was just... thinking that maybe we could take some cooking classes together!"

_That's actually not a bad idea either. _I thought to myself.

"I can't picture you cooking."

"Hey! I've cooked breakfast with Caleb before, and it was delicious!"

"Yeah yeah." Spencer interrupted.

"Okay, that's it." I threw a pillow at both of them, and just as the pillows hit their faces, my mom walked in the door.

"Hanna, we need to talk." My mom said with a slow voice.

Spencer and Aria looked at me, and then at my mom.

"We should get going. See you later Han." They got up and walked out the door.

"So... what do we need to talk about?" I stood up, thinking if I had done something wrong lately.

"Someone stole from my bank account this morning. We're totally broke again."


	3. Chapter 3

My mothers words kept running through my mind. Who would do something like this? It

couldn't be A, Mona is locked up at Radley, she obviously didn't have something to do with this.

"What are we going to do?" I asked my mom, imagining the worst.

" You're going to help in any way you can. I have the polic-"

"Woah woah woah, the police?" No words can describe how much I hate the cops. With everything the girls and I have been through, we were glad when the questions about Mona ended.

"What did you want me to do Hanna? Go to the bank? Steal from someone's deposit box?" Knowing my mother was upset, I tried to calm her down.

"...How about I get a job?" It's the only way I knew how to help. My mom looked at me, not convinced. Ouch.

"I'll try and find a job. I need something to do this summer anyways." I shrugged.

"Hanna you really don't have too."

"But I want too." I smiled. "We'll get through this. I promise."

* * *

"I'm sorry." A voice whispered. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything.

Out of nowhere, dolls surrounded me. They were all talking at once. But I only heard one doll.

"Follow me."

The doll's voice grew louder, and louder. It was Alison's voice.

I woke up, and rubbed my eyes. My room looked different. I sat up, and blinked rapidly, trying to figure out my dream. .

There she was, standing beside my bed. Her long blonde hair curled, and her blue eyes looking straight into mine.

"Hello Hanna."

"Alison?"

"No time to speak. None of you are safe."

"What do you mean? We're perfectly safe."

"That's what they want you to think. Keep your eyes open, Han."

* * *

"Han." Someone was shaking me. "Hanna, wake up."

Not wanting to open my eyes, I whispered

"Alison? Is that you? Where are you?"

"No. It's Caleb." I immediately opened my eyes and sat up.

"Sorry." I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Two O' Clock, an hour past our when we were supposed to meet for lunch."

"Oh my god Caleb, I'm so sorry. I guess I didn't hear my alarm. How about I get dressed and we can go catch a movie?" I looked at him. His eyes always seemed too calm me down. And after that dream, calming down and relaxation is what I needed.

He put a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Sure. I'll cook you some break- er.. lunch." He laughed and kissed my forehead, and went downstairs.

As I walked downstairs into the kitchen, I could smell scrambled eggs and toast.

I inhaled the aroma of the kitchen. I loved the smell of food. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down. Caleb brought a plate of the delicious smelling breakfast over to me, and I started eating it before you could say Swiss cheese.

After breakfast, I went upstairs to get dressed. I guess I took longer than I thought I would, because I heard Caleb walking in the door.

"Ready to go, Juliet?"

"Of course, Romeo." I grabbed his hand and walked downstairs, and out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb was dying to see a horror movie, because he thought it was 'cute' when I got scared and

hid behind his shoulder. I, on the other hand wanted to see a chick flick. But knowing Caleb would be very bored, I gave in and bought our tickets, and walked into the movie theater.

Once we were seated, I regretted telling Caleb that I didn't want popcorn. I looked around, and noticed that we were the only two in the theater.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Almost four o'clock, why?"

"Just wondering. The theater is really empty. I just thought we might be a bit early."

"We're right on time." Just as Caleb said it, the trailers for new upcoming movies started playing. "See?" He laughed and leaned in, whispering in my ear "Plus, I like being alone with you in dark, empty places." Blushing, I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder as the movie started.

Luckily, Caleb and I started making out five minutes into the movie, so we didn't see any of the scary scenes. Kissing Caleb was definitely better than watching a creepy movie, and I don't think Caleb was bummed about missing any of the movie either.

Once we got back to my house, I noticed my mother wasn't home, and I invited Caleb inside.

It had started raining outside, so by the time we got out of the car and to the front door, we were drenched.

"So.." Caleb said, smirking. "Your mom's not home. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm..." I pretended to be thinking long and hard. I walked closer to him, putting my lips close to his and whispered "We could... bake cookies." I pulled away laughing, running into the kitchen, knowing there would be disappointment on Caleb's face.

I got a bowl and started mixing the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. While I was, I felt my hair move back, and felt someones lips brush against my neck.

I laughed, "I wonder who that could be!" I turned around and looked at Caleb, who was smiling. I put the cookie dough in the oven, and turned back around to face him. I looked in his gorgeous eyes, and kissed him. No words could explain how much we loved each other, not even any of the new words I learned to extend my vocabulary. Our chemistry is perfect. He's perfect.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, and kissed me back. I broke away from the kiss just long enough to whisper "I love you.." he picked me up, attempted to kiss me while walking upstairs into my bedroom, and laid me on my bed. As we shed our clothes, neither of us bothered to remember the cookies that we put in the oven earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews so far! This chapter took me forever to write, and I don't know why. So it's not the best... but I hope you enjoy! :D **

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of the smoke alarm. I sat up, and the room smelled heavily of smoke.

_What the hell happened?_ I asked myself, looking around. I was in my bedroom, and next to me was a very... under dressed, and handsome Caleb. It took me awhile to process things in my mind, before I finally understood.

"Crap!" I yelled, loud enough for Caleb to stir awake. I ran over to my closet, putting my bathrobe on, and ran downstairs.

The air was heavily filled with smoke and plus, it was the middle of the night. So I couldn't see much. All I could see were the orange flames coming from the kitchen. I coughed, and I heard Caleb rushing down the stairs, buttoning up his jeans that he quickly put on.

"We got to get out of here." Caleb told me, grabbing my hand, and started running to the front door. The fire had spread every where in the kitchen, a fire extinguisher wasn't going to do the trick.

"I can't go out like this! I'm in my bathrobe!"

"That's all your thinking about right now Hanna?" He rolled his eyes and pulled me out the door.

Luckily, Caleb's phone was in his pocket. He called the fire department, yelling my address into the phone. Just as he put his phone back in his pocket, my mom pulled into the driveway. How was I supposed to explain this? I was in my bathrobe, and Caleb was just in his jeans, and the kitchen is on fire. "_Hey mom! I was in the no -boy- zone with Caleb, and the kitchens on fire! Welcome home!"_ Yeah.. that didn't sound good.

"Hanna?" My mom got out of the car, running towards Caleb and I. We were standing on the sidewalk a ways from the house. "What happened?"

"Uh, Hanna was showering, and I decided to make some cookies..." He looked down. "With my shirt off. I guess I dozed off on the couch, and I think Hanna also fell asleep...in her bathrobe. When we woke up, the kitchen was on fire.. I already called the fire department."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a terrible liar Caleb." I looked at my mom, who was confused and frightened at the same time. We stood there for a few seconds in silence, as another car pulled up.

"Seriously? A snail is faster than this damn fire truck." I said impatiently, as Spencer and Aria got out of the car and ran over towards us.

"What happened?" They both sad at the same time.

I tried to answer, but the sound of the Fire Trucks siren that just pulled in was too loud for them to hear.

It took them about half an hour to put the fire out. I was trying to avoid talking to my mom, so I turned towards Spencer and Aria, Spencer looked serious, while Aria had a huge smirk on her face.

"Want to explain why Caleb's half naked?" Aria said, giggling.

I rolled my eyes ,trying not to blush.

"We can talk about that later. We were just driving past when we saw that something was up. How did this happen?" Spencer said.

"Well uh...we were making cookies... and... Caleb and I... got distracted... and we fell asleep.. while the oven was still on."

"Nice Hanna."

* * *

I didn't realize how much damage the fire actually caused. Most of the Kitchen was now burnt to a crisp. Spencer and Aria finally went home, once they knew everything would be okay, but Caleb never left my side. The firemen finally left, and I looked over to my mom, who looked extremely angry.

"Hold on a sec Caleb, stay here." I told him, walking over to my mom.

"Mom, I'm so sorry.. I did'n-"

"Do you know how much this is going to cost Hanna?" My mom yelled a little too loudly, which made Caleb look up at me, and he knew something was up.


	6. Chapter 6

I was surrounded by flame. The smell of the smoke was making me lightheaded. I looked around, but I could see nothing. Just me and the orange flame around me. In the background, I heard a familiar voice. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but as he got closer to me, I could understand him more clearly. It was Lucas.

"Get rid of Caleb, Hanna." He said, laughing. "Or I'll get rid of you."

Lucas' eyes looked cold , nothing like the nerdy Lucas I new before . What made him become so... dark?

He bent down, and picked something up, a box. There was writing on the box, I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on what it said. The box said "Fireworks." across it. My eyes widened, trying to run away, but stopped knowing I would burn to death if I ran. I turned around to face Lucas again, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, Jenna was replacing him, holding the box of fireworks.

She grinned, and said loudly "This is payback, bitch." before she threw the box right at me, I heard a large **BOOM**! And everything went black.

* * *

I sat up with a jolt. I could see nothing. It was pitch black. _Where am I? What happened? Why can't I see? _I thought.

"Han?" I heard Caleb's voice. "Hanna what's wrong?"

"I can't see. It's pitch black. I was surrounded by flame and Lucas was there, and Jenna was there also. She threw a box of fireworks at me and and-"

Caleb started to laugh. "You might want to open your eyes, Princess."

_Open my eyes? They are open! _I slowly opened my eyes. I was sitting in my bed, and Caleb was next to me.

"Oh..." I said quietly, embarrassed.

"Hey." Caleb brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "It was just a nightmare. You're safe." He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him.. _Am I safe? Is Caleb safe? _

"Sorry about what happened yesterday, the fire and everything..." I said.

"What fire?" Caleb asked, he sounded confused.

"..The one that happened in the kitchen yesterday! We were baking cookies and then... we got distracted and we left the oven on!"

"No... once you put the cookies in the oven, we just watched T.V until they were done baking...You don't remember?"

"No, I don't." I looked at Caleb. "I don't remember that happening."

"Well, you did get another thing right.. after taking the cookies out of the oven.. we _did_ get a little distracted." He smirked.

I looked around. He was right. Caleb's clothes and my clothes were on the floor.

I blushed, and laid back down on the bed.

_ Wait. Did I have more than one dream last night?_ I thought. Caleb laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. _Why can't I remember? _ About a million thoughts went through my head, but I couldn't answer any of them. _What really happened?_ I turned my head to look at Caleb, who was now asleep again._ Was Caleb telling the truth? _

I was starting to get a massive headache, and the thinking wasn't helping. I looked at the time, and it was only 8 A.M. I sighed and looked back at Caleb. He looks adorable when he sleeps. Still exhausted, I laid my head on Caleb's bare chest and finally fell back asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of my mother's voice. "Hanna? I'm home!"

I looked at the time, it was now noon. I shook Caleb.

"Caleb. Caleb. WAKE UP!" I hit his arm softly.

"Wha-?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"We slept in way too long. My mom's home!" I stood up and ran to my closet, putting on the first cute outfit I could find.

"Hanna?" I could hear my mom's footsteps coming up the stairs.

Caleb must have heard it too because he jumped out of the bed and got dressed. I pointed to the closet, and Caleb ran into it just as my mother opened my bedroom door.

"Mom! You're home!" I said a little too excitedly.

"..Yes, I am." She laughed. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, Caleb and I hung out. We saw a movie yesterday." I nodded. "Wait. Weren't you supposed to be home last night?" I sat down on my bed as the major headache from earlier returned.

"Yeah, but I texted you saying that I wouldn't be home until the next day, remember?"

_No._

"Oh! Right!" I pretended to laugh.

"Everything okay, Hanna?" My mom asked.

"Oh, yeah everything's fine. I just remembered.. that I have plans with Spencer and Aria!" I smiled. "With Em in Haiti, we're trying to hang out a lot before they get really busy with college stuff."

My mom didn't look convinced, but she shook her head. "Okay, then I'll let you go. I'm going to go take a shower."

I nodded and watched her walk down the hall and into her bathroom. I sighed of relief and opened the closet.

"Okay, you've got to get out of here." I laughed.

"Yeah." He laughed and started to walk towards my door.

"Wait! Before you go, I wanted to ask if you wanted to take some cooking classes with me." I said, blushing.

"Sure, anything for you Princess." He smiled and kissed my cheek before walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! Also, sorry this chapter is short. I plan on updating again sometime this week. I hope you enjoy! What will happen?! DUN DUN DUN! **

* * *

"YOU SET YOUR HOUSE ON FIRE?!" Aria yelled a little too dramatically, and other people gave her weird stares. As soon as Caleb left, I called Aria and Spencer and asked to meet me at the Grille.

"No! I said I thought I did!" I said, shoving a handful of cheese fries in my mouth.

"Wait, I'm confused. So you set you're house on fire or you didn't?"

"You guys were there! The firetruck came, and my whole kitchen was burnt to a crisp!"

"Hanna, I think you're going crazy." Spencer said. "We never came over last night."

"Don't say the C word." Ever since the Mona thing, I've hated the word "crazy."

"Sorry, but still. I think it was just a nightmare."

"But it seemed so.. real."

"Maybe you should ask Caleb," Aria said, drinking some of her water.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just forget about it."

But I didn't want to forget about it. Why can't I remember anything? I swear I woke up to the sound of a fire alarm. Not wanting to think about it any longer, I quickly changed the subject.

"SO! I need a job."

Spencer practically choked on her salad. "Hanna Marin, needing a JOB?"

"Hey! Blondes need careers too."

"It's not that, but you barely lasted working in the dentist office a while ago."

"That's because I had to look at disgusting pictures of teeth all day."

"Mhhmm." Aria mumbled.

"I think I could get a job! But I want a fun job. Like getting an internship for Vera Wang."

"It could work." Aria said.

"I bet she'll last a day." Spencer said, laughing.

"Shut it," I said, as the waitress handed us the bill. We all paid for our food and stood up.

"Do you think you guys could sleep over?" I asked.

"Yeah! That would be fun!" Aria exclaimed.

"Can't, I have to study." Spencer said.

"Spencer, it's Summer. There aren't any tests to study for."

"She's a Hastings. It's in her blood." Aria laughed.

"You're coming to this sleepover Hastings." I said.

"Fine, but if I fail one test during senior year I'll blame you two."

"Deal." Aria and I said at the same time, and we all agreed to meet at my house in an hour. As we all walked back to our own cars, there was something on my drivers side window written in red lipstick.

"Liar Liar, you're kitchen won't be the only thing on fire once I'm through with you."

"What the?" I read the words on my car over and over again. _I can't be.. No. A is long gone. It's probably someone who overheard me in the Grille. Right? It's just one of those fake A's trying to scare me. Yep, that's what it is. _I convinced myself as I got into the car, hurrying home so I could clean the words off of the window. _There's no more A. There's no more A. _I kept thinking to myself as I drove home.

* * *

Three little liars having a sleepover? This is exciting. Too bad Em can't join. They don't know I'm back just yet. But t Hefty Hanna looked terrified after reading that note. Those little liars are about to be scared, and it will be all because of me. Those girls should keep their eyes open. I'm coming. And I can't wait to send all of them my famous little texts. Patience, patience. Xoxo, -A.


End file.
